


Pictures mean more than words

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, being cute together, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Taking pictures is savoring life intensely, every hundredth of a second.”<br/>― Marc Riboud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures mean more than words

Ian had finally convinced Mickey to buy a new phone. Mickey’s phone was always dying on him and he was almost never attainable. Since ‘the business upstairs’ was making more money, Mickey decided he would buy a smartphone. He loved playing with Ian’s phone and now he had money, he could easily buy his own.

 

When he was alone at the Gallagher house, he tried to figure out how the thing worked and installed it. Apparently this was harder than he expected, first of all, what the hell was ITunes? And second, what does an ICloud mean? He just made an account and started downloading some stupid apps that he’ll probably never use.

 

At about six, Fiona came home, along with Debbie, Liam and Carl. She greeted Mickey with the same annoyance in her voice like she always had and started making dinner. Mac ‘n cheese again, big shock. Mickey didn’t complain though, at least they had food in this house.

 

Only half an hour later, Ian finally came home and kissed his younger siblings on their heads. He smiled at Fiona and she smiled back greeting him. Dinner was almost ready and the kitchen smelled like cheese already. Ian clearly didn’t expect Mickey to be there already when he called his name with a surprised voice. He walked over to the couch and dropped next to Mickey, almost sitting on top of him but Mickey had no plans of making room for him.

 

“How long have you been here?” Ian asked.

 

“Dunno, four hours, maybe five,” Mickey answered, paying more attention to his new phone.

 

“You bought an IPhone? Finally! Now I can call you again” Ian exclaimed, stealing Mickey’s phone and watching it closely, no scratches yet, it had to be new.

 

“Yes it’s new and no, I didn’t steal it,” Mickey said, noticing what Ian was doing. Ian just held up his hands and stood up to go to the kitchen.

 

They had dinner and afterwards went upstairs. Lip had told them to use his room when he was in college. He wasn’t living there anyway so he didn’t mind sleeping in a single bed when he came over. After taking a shower together, they just lay in bed, wet and naked and fell asleep, tangled into each other.

 

Since Ian was back, things were different. Sure they had their rough and good fucks occasionally but they were also very soft with each other. They kissed a lot, and Mickey actually liked it, no wait. He _loved_ it. He loved kissing every inch of Ian’s body, and they knew each other thoroughly. Sometimes they bathed and washed each other’s hair, other times they showered and fucked against the bathroom tiles. Sometimes they would sleep as far away from each other, each on the other side of the bed, or they would sleep like this. Entangled in each other’s embrace.

 

Whenever they fought, they would make up immediately. Yeah sure, they were both two stubborn asses, but they couldn’t hate each other. And wherever they went, whatever they did, at the end of the day, they would go back to each other and be together again. That’s how Mickey liked it. T _ogether_.

 

Ian looked so fucking angelic in his sleep, breathing softly onto Mickey’s chest, his arms wrapped around Mickey. God, he was so fucking beautiful right now. Mickey took his phone and opened the camera app. He was grateful for the dim light in the room, softly lighting up Ian’s face. Mickey took a picture of them together. He wanted to keep this moment, think back about it later, and watch it again. Relive it again. He took a couple more pictures and changed his background to one of them, before putting his phone down again and trying to sleep. Holding onto Ian tight, afraid to lose their touch throughout the night.

 

When Ian woke up it was still dark outside, his phone was on the dresser on the other side of the room and the clock was broken. He moved his hands and felt Mickey’s phone, picking it up and checked the time. 7.30am. Way too early to wake up. And then he realized the picture. Wow, Mickey made couple pictures in their sleep and saved them as backgrounds. Ian felt like he could squeal like a little girl right now.

 

He opened the camera again and took another picture, Mickey woke up at the sudden loss of touch and saw his own face on his phone, opened in front-faced camera. “I liked your picture,” Ian smiled and sniffed Mickey’s hair. “I’d like one where we’re both awake,” Ian whispered and Mickey’s eyebrows went high on his forehead. He took his phone and put it away, rolling on top of Ian and straddling him.

 

“We have our whole life to take pictures, Firecrotch,” he said, placing kisses in Ian’s neck. He worked his way down and placed kisses on Ian’s abdomen and his chest, licking his nipple. Ian reached out for the phone again and opened the camera app again, he pulled Mickey up by his chin and kissed him, taking a picture. Mickey was confused, he couldn’t help but smile at the picture. He actually loved it, they looked kinda hot.

 

“I like this one better, though,” Ian smiled against Mickey’s cheek and dropped the phone again, rolling them over and kissing his boyfriend. Mickey wanted to be with him their whole life, and they would take pictures together. That’s something they had to celebrate.

 

 


End file.
